


Bang The Doldrums

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard uses witchcraft with questionable morals. Mikey Way is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang The Doldrums

“And I cast a spell over the west

To make you think of me

The same way I think of you”

  * Fall Out Boy




 

***********

From: Mikey Way

 

To: me

 

Dude, look at these spells I found in some old book Alicia had. I think they’re Latin. Cool, right?

 

Animal Transformation: “Bestia, quae nihil aliud est mutare incantatores triae elegit in aliam.”

 

Object Levitation: “Et hoc est quod si aliqua res est carmine librum forte sicut per aera.”

 

Love Spell (Only reaches about 2450 km): “Carmine quod est caritas, faciet te amare vitam, sed ad quandam distantiam.”

 

Color Changing Spell: “Colorem mutat carmine quod est aliquid ut faciat elit.”

 

You have to try one, seriously, its amazing. Do the last one for your hair or whatever. - M

************

Gerard seriously wondered why Mikey sent him so much spam mail. Yesterday he received an email from Mikey claiming that witchcraft was possible, now he was sending him spells. Gerard briefly considered calling Alicia and asking if Mikey was sick or something, before deciding that this was definitely not the weirdest thing his brother had ever done, and therefore wasn’t worth worrying about.

 

Gerard moved to delete the email, before stopping. He sighed. Mikey would probably ask him if he tried the “spells” the next time he called, and he could never lie to Mikey. He glanced around to make sure he was alone, even though he knew he was - he lived by himself.

 

“Colorem mutat carmine quod est aliquid ut faciat elit,” Gerard mumbled, embarrassed. It felt really stupid - here he was, a grown man, sitting alone mumbling Latin to himself.

 

He pushed it out of his mind right after, as he didn’t feel any different, so the spell probably hadn’t worked. Not that he expected it to or anything, though.

 

Gerard spent the next half hour maybe scrolling through random posts on twitter, pausing only to make strange posts of his own. He had almost forgotten about the spell when the got up around noon, planning on making himself something to eat. He walked past the hallway mirror, taking a second to run a hand through his messy, bright, red hair before entering the kitchen.

 

Then he ran back to the mirror, because this morning his hair was _black_. Gerard’s eyes grew wide. “What the fuck?” he whispered, touching the orange-red locks tentatively. He hadn’t dyed his hair red. He hadn’t done anything involving his hair at all in days - except that spell Mikey had sent him this morning.

 

Shit. After glancing at his hair for another moment or two to make sure it was real, Gerard ran back to where he had left his laptop in the living room, furiously rereading the email. He had to check with another one of the spells - there was still the chance that he was imagining it, or had done something to his hair and forgotten about it. “Object Levitation,” he mumbled to himself. That would be a pretty obvious test to if this worked or if he was going crazy.

 

Gerard pointed at a book laying on a coffee table across the room. “Et hoc est quod si aliqua res est carmine librum forte sicut per aera.”

 

The book slowly lifted up in the air, until it was hovering a good few feet above its original position.

 

“Fuck,” Gerard breathed. “Fuck, it works.”

 

He realized that he should probably be a little more freaked out by this, but he was always open to the idea of magic and supernatural and shit like that. He was mostly excited, at most. Gerard almost got up to get his phone, but then he realized - he didn’t have to. Grinning, he repeated the verse, and watched his phone fly to him. (This was so fucking cool.)

 

He called Mikey, holding his breath as the dial tone rung in his ear until Mikey picked up. “Hey, Gerard.”

 

“Mikey!” Gerard said, delightedly. “Mikey, it works!”

 

Gerard could almost hear Mikey roll his eyes through the phone. “Dude, I know. I sent them to you, remember?”

 

He was way to excited to be annoyed, though. “Oh my god, this is so cool. Do you have more? I want more.”

 

“Yeah,” Mikey replied. “A whole book of them. Its really awesome, though, seriously, I just turned Bunny into an actual bunny.”

 

“Wow, that’s awesome!” Gerard exclaimed. Then he frowned worriedly. “But you can turn Bunny back right? I don’t think its fair that you made your cat a bunny without, like, consent, or anything.”

 

Mikey sighed. “Yes, Gerard, I can turn her back. Look, I got to go, okay? But I’ll start emailing you the rest of the spells later.”

 

“Okay, bye, Mikes!”

 

No later than a minute after Gerard hung up on Mikey, he got a text from Frank. _Just landed in California_ , it read. _Can I come over? Are you home?_

 

Gerard had forgotten that Frank was visiting this week - well, almost forgotten, because, really, how could he forget that Frank was coming? It was Frank.

 

 _Sure_ , he texted back. _Can’t wait to see you!_

 

Fuck, Gerard couldn’t wait to show Frank the spells. Frank would love this. Sure, right now all he could do was change animals (but he didn’t have a pet), change colors, make people fall in love with him, and move objects, but that was still really cool, and Mikey would be sending him even more soon, and -

 

_Make people fall in love with him._

Gerard bit his lip. On one hand, there was probably some moral law that said you couldn’t use witchcraft to make someone love you. On the other hand, though, Gerard really wanted Frank to be in love with him.

 

It wasn’t really a hard decision. Sure, he was probably going to hell for this, but the spell had limits anyway, so Frank would be able to go back to normal when he went back to New Jersey. Gerard would just get to have Frank to himself for a week, and then he’d pretend it never happened.

 

“Carmine quod est caritas, faciet te amare vitam, sed ad quandam distantiam.” Gerard said, concentrating on thinking about Frank. He had been thinking about his hair when it dyed itself, so that must be the way to specify what the spell was being used for.

 

Gerard spent the next twenty minutes pacing around his house. What was he even supposed to do now that Frank was going to be in love with him? He couldn’t exactly open the door and be like, “Oh, hey, Frank! You’re in love with me as long as you’re on the western half of America, let’s make out!” That probably would confuse Frank.

 

Gerard’s still panicking over what to do when his doorbell rings. He half runs to the door, throwing it open. “Frank!”

 

Frank grins at him, “Hey, Gerard!” He steps into the house, shutting the door behind him. It briefly occurs to Gerard that Frank isn’t acting any different than he usually does, but then he shrugs it off and forgets everything else because Frank is here, and he hasn’t seen Frank in almost a _month_ since they’re on break from tour, and, well, his hair is red. And he made stuff fly. Clearly he can do whatever he wants.

 

So Gerard says breathlessly, “I missed you,” and before Frank can reply, he pushes him against the door and kisses him.

 

For a moment there’s no response from Frank, and Gerard starts to freak out, because what if he did something wrong and he screwed up their whole friendship now? That would suck. But then Frank starts to kiss back eagerly, throwing his whole body into it, like he does whenever he’s doing something he’s passionate about.

 

Gerard presses up against Frank, opening his mouth to let Frank’s tongue in, and they stand in the front doorway for who knows how long, just furiously kissing like its the end of the world, before finally Frank pulls away and tells Gerard that he loves him. Gerard says it back, but he can’t help but feel guilty.

*********

That was a Sunday.

 

On Monday, Frank and Gerard go on their first date. They go out for ice cream at Gerard’s favorite place, and Frank tells Gerard how adorable he looks with ice cream on his face. Gerard tells Frank about the magic - but leaves out the part about the love spell.

 

On Tuesday, Gerard and Frank almost have sex, but Gerard turns it into blowjobs at the last second. He’s not really sure if it counts as rape if the other person only wants it because of witchcraft.

 

On Wednesday, Frank tells Mikey that him and Gerard are dating. Gerard expects Mikey to immediately realize what he’s done, but to his surprise, Mikey doesn’t seem to suspect anything at all. He just seems happy for them.

 

On Thursday, Gerard watches Frank fall asleep next to him and realizes he’s really not going to be okay with Frank going home and falling out of love with him.

 

On Friday, Gerard tries to convince Frank to stay another week, but Frank refusing, saying he can’t leave the dogs alone for so long. Gerard tries everything - begging, telling him there was still stuff to do in LA, but Frank still says no.

 

On Saturday, Frank decides that since Gerard doesn’t want him to leave so badly, he’ll do the next best thing and take him back to New Jersey with him. Gerard stares at his plane ticket and tries not to imagine how mad Frank will be when they get to the east coast.

************

“All passengers please return to your seats and buckle your seatbelts, we are now beginning our descent. I repeat, we are now beginning our descent.” The pilot of the plane announces pleasantly over the intercom. Gerard wants to die.

 

When they’re getting their bags in the Newark Airport, Gerard notices that Frank doesn’t seem mad at all. He’s actually acting like he always has. He considers that the spell probably brainwashed Frank, so now he doesn’t remember anything, um, out of the ordinary last week.

 

Frank smiles at Gerard. “So, I figured we would go to Mikey’s house first, since he wants to see you.”

 

“Okay,” Gerard agrees, because he really hasn’t seen Mikey in a while, and he misses him. It’d be nice to see his brother again.

 

When they get to Mikey’s house, Mikey first hugs Gerard, then Frank. Then he smirks at them, and says, “Wow, I can’t believe you actually made it here. I figured you’d be too caught up in your honeymoon phase and shit to actually leave California.”

 

Gerard’s eye widen, and he tries to tell Mikey to shut up with his eyes, but it doesn’t work, and its too late anyways. But instead of freaking out, Frank just pecks Gerard on the lips and laughs back at Mikey. “Gerard didn’t want to. He’s lucky he has such a responsible boyfriend.”

 

What the fuck?

 

“What the fuck?” Gerard says. “You think we’re dating?”

 

Frank looks really hurt. He pulls back a little. “What? Yeah, dude, duh…”

 

Gerard internally curses his lack of a proper filter, and blurts out, “But we’re in New Jersey!”

 

Frank continues to look confused, and hurt, but Mikey’s eye widen like he knows exactly what Gerard’s on about here.

 

“You didn’t,” he says, eyes narrowed. “Please tell me you did not do what I think you did.”

 

Gerard laughs nervously. “Um, well. I can’t really tell you that.”

 

“What?” Frank asks. “What did you do?”

 

Mikey glares at Gerard. “Tell him.”

 

Gerard pouts, and looks down at the floor. “Well, I did a spell to make you fall in love with me, but it said it only worked for a certain distance, so I didn’t think it would work in Jersey. I’m sorry, Frankie. I don’t know why you’re still under the spell, really. I thought it would wear off.”

 

Frank looks shocked for a few seconds, then, surprisingly, he starts to laugh. “Don’t be an idiot, Gerard, you didn’t need to use a spell for that! I was already in love with you, you asshole.”

 

Gerard looks up hopefully. “You were?”

 

Frank nods, and kisses him again - but for definitely real this time, without any type of magic - necessary or unnecessary - in the way.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I name all my fics after song titles now.


End file.
